Danny Phantom: A New Life
by QuickShot1445
Summary: A month after saving the Earth from the diasteroid, Danny must learn to adapt to his new life. With his new found frame as Danny Phantom, and new girlfriend, it won't be too easy. Yet, as an old enemy appear, these will be the least of his problems. (Will try to improve summary. Don't worry.)


**Prologue**

 **Season 4: Episode 1**

 **Chapter 1: The Third Wheels**

 **A/N I just finish watching the show, Danny Phantom (which was a childhood favorite), and let me first start by saying how _AWESOME_ it was. I decided to write my own little Fanfiction of the show. Anyway, enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **(2nd A/N Sorry about not uploading in a _VERY, VERY_** **long time. Shortly after uploading "Danny Phantom", my computer broke. I had to wait until I could get another one. So again, sorry.)**

 _It has almost been a month since Danny, with the help of his friends and other ghost, saved Earth from the "diasteriod". Now, he must find a way to adapt to his new life. With everyone knowing about his ghost power, and with him and Sam now a couple, things aren't looking too easy._

 _Danny:_

" _ **AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH** **!**_ "

I look behind me as the mob of girls continue their chase. Normally, I would be happy to be chase by a mob of cute, single girls, but now was different. I'm in a relation with a girl I really like. Samantha Manson is her name. We known each others since we were little, and only now have we been dating.

As the girls continue to chase me and shout how amazing I am, I decided there was only one thing I could do to really escape.

" _ **I'm going ghost**_ _ **!**_ "

Out of nowhere, a light, blue circle appear me. It started at my chest, before splitting into two. One circle went up and one circle went down. As the circle continue down their path, I started to change. My usually white and red t-shirt with jeans transform into my black and white, ghost -fighting jumpsuit. My normal raven-black hair turn white and my blue eyes become green.

Shouting that aloud probably wasn't the smartest things. It made the girls scream even louder and run faster. If I didn't go ghost, they probably would have gotten me and would be tearing apart. Literally. I quickly flew away before the girls could grab me. I let out a sigh of relief.

Amity Park sure has change a lot since I reveal my secret identity. Everywhere I look, there's a billboard with my picture on it.

" ** _Earth's Greatest Ghost_** ", the billboards said.

The kids of Amity Park would tape posters of me to their bedroom's wall and walk away with little "Danny Phantom" dolls. Even with me flying around, people are cheering me from the street below and windows nearby.

Ignoring everything and everyone, I quickly flew toward the Nasty Burgers to meet up with my best friends, Sam and Tucker, and my older sister, Jazz. Hopefully, I can get a moment of peace. Nowadays, those are rare.

 _Sam:_

"Where Danny", I ask, staring at the empty seat next to me.

Earlier this morning, while Danny and I were walking to school, we were ambushed by a mob of fan girls. Scare for his life, he started running. Before he could get too far, I yell " _ **MEET ME AT THE NASTY BURGERS!**_ ".

Hopefully, the girls didn't hear that.

"Probably the usual", joke Tucker.

" _ **Trying to survive of mobs of really, REALLY cute girls.**_ "

I kick Tucker in the feet for that.

" _ **OUCH**_ ", he shouted.

Feeling a little better, I took a bite of my salad.

The rest of the day went by quick. Occasionally, there would some random girls walking by and asking where Danny is. All three of us would reply "We don't know".

After finishing our meals, we stay for a bit longer before leaving the Nasty Burgers. We left through the new Danny Phantom door, which lead to the alley behind the Nasty Burgers.

"Hey guys", said Danny, who was hiding in one of the many Nasty Burgers' dumpsters.

" _ **Danny**_ ", we all shouted.

Checking to make sure no girls were around, Danny climb out of the dumpster and rush toward us. Beside the awful smell, he was covered in all sort of Nasty Burgers' trash. Old wrappers. Crumble napkins. Leftover foods. In fact, on his head was a half-eaten burger.

" _ **Sam**_ ", he shouted.

He ran toward me and hug me. I nearly fainted when the old wrappers and dirty napkins touch my favorite shirt. Holding my breath, I hug him back. I shot Tucker and Jazz an angry look when I heard they laughing.

"Opp", Danny said, realizing what he just did.

"Sorry about your shirt."

"Don't worry about, Danny", I reply, hugging him again.

 _Tucker:_

Seeing Danny and Sam hug, I couldn't help but feel a little left out. After all, the three of us had just been friends for _**years**_. Now, with the two of them dating, I feel like our friendship is just... just over. I can't really explain it.

Doing my best not to bother the two, I check the time. Before I could actually see the time, something else caught my attention. The Ghost Portal at the Fenton was open, and there was a ghost was heading right for it.


End file.
